Our Skinship
by Sonewbamin
Summary: Soonyoung yang cemburu dengan skinship Jihoon, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. [SoonHoon] [BL!] [svt ff]


Soonhoon

Ooc, gaje, _typo_ ( _s_ )

* * *

 _Member_ Seventeen baru saja pulang dari promosi mereka hari ini dan semuanya langsung menyerbu ruang tengah untuk beristirahat. Berbeda dengan Seungcheol yang sedang mengejar Jihoon dengan wajah memelas.

"Aduh Ji, itu kan misi dari stasiun tv. Jangan marah dong."

Jihoon berbalik membelakangin Seungcheol dan pergi begitu saja. Seungcheol menghela nafas frustasi dan Jeonghan di sampingnya hanya tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang sedang berusaha meminta maaf kepada Jihoon karena insiden cium pipi di acara tadi.

"Bahagia sekali huh?" Seungcheol menghadap Jeonghan

"Haha, habis. Kau 'kan tahu Jihoon tidak suka yang seperti itu, kenapa masih saja melakukannya?"

"Justru kalau aku tidak melakukannya, _leader_ macam apa aku ini?"

"Baiklah, baik. Kau Choi Seungcheol. _Leader_ terbaik Seventeen." Jeonghan beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan Seungcheol, Jihoon dan Mingyu.

"Dan kau kekasih terbaikku, Jeonghan-ah." Seungcheol berteriak.

"Dasar gila. Perusak hubungan orang!" Tiba-tiba Soonyoung lewat di depan Seungcheol dan menggerutu dengan suara keras.

Seungcheol memicingkan matanya, "hei Kwon."

Soonyoung berhenti dan berkata, "aku merajuk padamu _hyung_." kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Apa-apaan." Seungcheol dengan wajah linglung mencerna ucapan Soonyoung.

"Wow, dia juga merajuk padaku? Yaampun, aku bisa gila. Jeonghanie~" Seungcheol beranjak menyusul Jeonghan ke kamar mereka.

* * *

Soonyoung memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Saat menutup pintu kembali ia dikejutkan oleh Jihoon yang sedang berada di atas kasurnya, memainkan laptop. Soonyoung yang melihatnya semakin merengut dan mendatangi kekasihnya itu.

Soonyoung menaiki kasur dan memposisikan dirinya tidur menyamping menghadap Jihoon dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Jihoon. Kemudian menggesekkan hidungnya pada pinggang Jihoon.

"Kau kenapa Soon?" Soonyoung menggeleng dan menngeratkan pelukannya. Jihoon mengernyit. Menyingkirkan laptopnya ke atas meja nakas di samping kasur. Melepaskan pelukan Soonyoung dan ikut berbaring menyamping. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan saat ini.

Jihoon menatap wajah Soonyoung yang masih merengut, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau—" perkataan Jihoon terputus oleh ulah Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba memeluk kepalanya dan membenamkan wajah Jihoon ke dadanya. Jihoon, walaupun masih keheranan tetap menerimanya karena selain pelukan Soonyoung ini hangat juga membuatnya nyaman.

Keadaan dalam kamar itu hening selama beberapa saat. Lalu keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara lirih Soonyoung.

"Hoon."

"Hm"

"Kau suka dengan Seungcheol _hyung_ ya?" Soonyoung melonggarkan rengkuhannya; Jihoon mendongak menatap wajah Soonyoung. Menunjukkan wajah _'kau_ _sinting_ _ya_ _?'_

"Habis, kau _skinship_ dengannya mau saja. Biasanya 'kan kau anti dengan yang seperti itu." Gerutu Soonyoung.

"Maksudmu yang tadi?" Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Itu tuntutan Soonyoung. Aku bisa apa?"

"Kau bisa menolak!"

"Jangan kekanakan Soon. Lagipula itu hanya untuk menyelesaikan misi, dan lagi kalau memang kau ingin melakukan _skinship_ denganku makanya mendekat."

"Ih, susah Jihoon. Kalau aku sudah dekat denganmu aku susah mengontrol diri. Kau 'kan menggemaskan sekali, aduh.." Soonyoung mendapat cubitan di pinggang.

Jihoon membenamkan wajahnya kembali ke dada Soonyoung, "kau juga banyak melakukan _skinship_. Apalagi dengan Seokmin dan Jeonghan _hyung_." Cicitnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar sekali, kemudian memeluk kekasih mungilnya erat-erat. "Kau lucu sekali saat cemburu Jihoon."

Jihoon memukul punggung Soonyoung keras, dan Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh!" Terlihat wajah Jihoon memerah. Entah faktor malu atau kehabisan nafas atau mungkin keduanya.

"Kau menggemaskan sih."

"Apa-apaan."

"Hehe, sini peluk lagi sini." Soonyoung merentangkan tangannya. Jihoon kembali menelusup ke pelukan hangat Soonyoung.

"Kau tau Ji, aku sangat bahagia. Kalau pun kita tidak bisa melakukannya di luar sana, setidaknya kita bisa melakukannya setiap saat di _dorm_." Soonyoung mengusap surai Jihoon dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Aku menyayangimu Ji." Lanjutnya.

Jihoon mengangguk, "aku juga, Soon."

.

.

 _Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di belakang panggung 'kan?_

* * *

 _kkeut_

* * *

n.1 : terisnpirasi dari momen jicheol yang cium pipi, yaampun jihoon lucu banget dan jika kalian jeli untuk melihat wajah soonyoung yang seperti 'wtf hyung! jihoon is mine' or 'aku gwenchana kok' wkwk

n.2 : ini ngebut, soalnya udah mau ukk dan aku pengen ngepost untuk yang terkahir kali sebelum benar2 fokus sm ukk. takut kepikiran selama ukk, hehe. jadi maaf kalo banyak kurangnya.

n.3:makasih yang udah review selama ini karena kalian orang, wkwk. love u all.

.

 _mind to review?_

 _20/06/16_


End file.
